Love's Insanity
by In-betweens
Summary: Maggie can't take it anymore. Her dreams are dashed with one picture and she doesn't know how to pretend anymore. Song fic. Bianca/Maggie femslash. Story takes place in 2003-4 long before Paris.


**Title**: Love's Insanity  
**Author**: Megs  
**Plot**: Maggie can't take it anymore. Her dreams are dashed with one picture and she doesn't know how to pretend anymore.  
**Authors Note**: My contribution to the One-Shot Song Challenge. It takes place in 2003-4, long before Paris.

"_Feels so wrong and feels so right feels like insanity  
I keep acting strange hoping that I'll change  
Waking in a sweat from a burning dream  
And then look at all my friends I keep on pleasing them  
Caught up in the chaos of their minds  
Ooo child the fear I have  
Keeps me bound and keeps me gagged  
Keeps me pushing harder all the time" Nervous, Melissa Etheridge_

**Part 1 of 1**

Dreams of heat overwhelmed her.

A burning heat that touched upon an unspoken passion.

This passion was hungry and it consumed. Consumed hours of thoughts, of dreams and fueled the flames that encased around her heart.

These flames burned so heavily and strongly that they threatened to turn her to ash.

Flames that threatened to overwhelm her if she wasn't careful.

The burning heat reverberating from deep within the med-student caused her body to turn from side to side.

Her dreams plagued with images, with kisses, caresses and a love that she could not have.

Dreams of whispers and pleas, with slick skin and of a voice calling for more, for all that she could offer, calling her name as muscles tensed and a back arched.

The impassioned utterance of her name would be followed, always, by whispers of her name.

"Maggie…"

Whispers that begged her to come forward and kiss the lips that said her name with such abandon and love.

Then, as their lips would touch, as long slender fingers began working against her own molten skin eyes would open and before them lie only a shadow covered ceiling.

The dreams were too much. They had been too much the first night they plagued the woman. It hurt her to wake up from those dreams, where the love that blossomed within her soul, would not be returned during her waking hours.

Maggie Stone had fallen madly in love (and lust) with her best friend. It hadn't been something she wanted to happen, or had ever planned. It was just something that took hold of her heart and soul and would not let go, not even now when Bianca was involved with someone else.

Loved someone, someone that wasn't her and it hurt.

The pain that followed every morning after her dreams returned when she saw the beautiful brunette and knew her dreams would only be that…dreams.

Pretending to be unscathed by Bianca's touches while awake hurt. Pretending to not love her was driving her mad.

Here, in her bed, lying asleep was the only time she didn't have to pretend. In her dreams there was no pretending, unless things got very interesting. She could love Bianca the way she wanted to and no one could say a thing.

But no one could know. Especially Bianca. Not now. Bianca had rejected her once. Being rejected again would leave her with no hope. Hope was what she lived off of now.

Hope is what kept her sane. Because…

It hurt to love so much, so fully, and to know that she could never have the woman that loved her so fully in return in her dreams in reality was slowly killing her.

"_Maggie…"gently a hand moved from her cheek down to her shoulder while lips began their descent down her slick skin. _

Maggie's eyes opened and she groaned.

It was a futile attempt to try and get back to sleep.

With a quick push she made her way towards the bathroom. She could use a cold shower.

Knowing even as she stood that the cold water could not cool the heat radiating from her soul. Sadly, it would have to do.

* * *

"Maggie…"

Maggie jumped from her seat at the bar.

The only thing that kept her from falling was the young man that sprang forward and grabbed a hold of her right arm and pulled her to his chest. They stumbled forward at the impact of her body against his but remained standing.

Maggie's heart raced as she tried to keep it from jumping out of her throat.

"Whoa…Mags are you okay?"

Maggie lifted her head off of the young man's chest and gave him a semi-reassuring smile.

"Jamie…" Maggie groaned and her eyes zeroed in on the young man still holding her. "What the hell!"

Jamie flew back at the force of Maggie's shove and yelped in pain when she smacked his arm for good measure.

"Are you trying to _kill_ me!"

"No!" Jamie rubbed at his now sore arm and stepped away from the enraged woman. "I was just trying to get your attention." He looked down at his arm and at his frazzled roommate with confusion.

There had been something bothering the young woman for weeks. He had tried to get her to talk to him but she hadn't opened up about what had her so stressed. She continuously blamed school work and work but he knew that wasn't it.

School work didn't make her moan in her sleep like she had been. At first he had joked with her about the sex dreams she was apparently having, but sex dreams didn't make a person frown and cry herself to sleep at night. At least, his didn't.

"You were totally spaced." Jamie explained as he moved closer to Maggie as she settled herself back onto the barstool. "I was trying to get your attention for five minutes."

Maggie looked up at Jamie and nodded at his words while her eyes remained fixed on her fingers that were currently pulling apart her toast, trying desperately not to look at the picture on the front page of the newspaper.

Jamie sighed, "What's wrong Maggie?"

It was no use. Her eyes found the image no matter what she tried to do.

"Nothing's wrong." Maggie supplied quickly as she fisted her hand, the morning paper crumbling inside her grip.

The image of Bianca Montgomery and some woman leaning in for a kiss disappeared into her fist.

A woman that wasn't Lena.

A woman that Bianca wasn't committed to.

A woman that wasn't her (or Lena).

_Committed to Lena my ass!_ Maggie thought in spite.

With only a sideways glance at Jamie the blonde quickly stood from her chair and roughly grabbed her plate of uneaten food. She kicked the garbage can open with enough force to break the step used to open the lid. A tear fell from her eye as she moved towards the sink and threw the plate as hard as she could into the sink.

The sound of the plate breaking pushed Jamie into action. He moved around the bar like counter into the kitchen and wrapped Maggie in his arms tightly.

"Let me go…." Maggie thrashed against Jamie's grip. "Let me go…" She sobbed while trying to disentangle herself from Jamie's comforting embrace.

Jamie felt his heart break as he held Maggie to his chest and whispered into her ear.

"I'm not going to let go."

This seemed to be what brought Maggie to her knees, or would have had he not been holding onto her. When Maggie's legs gave out Jamie lifted the blonde into his arms and carried her into the living room. He sat them down on the couch and Maggie curled her body into his as she lay across his lap.

"I love her so much." Maggie admitted through her tears. "I'm so madly in love with her I'm losing my mind."

Unafraid to voice her feelings anymore Maggie confessed against Jamie's chest. She knew he would protect her against any consequences. She was grateful for that because it hurt too much to keep it inside anymore.

Jamie placed a kiss atop Maggie's head and held the woman as she just cried. She said little else, and he didn't know what to tell her. He had known for a long time that Maggie was in love with Bianca. He also knew that Bianca was in love with her, but didn't want to risk being hurt if Maggie changed her mind.

Here, with Maggie Stone sobbing into his shoulder and begging him to tell her why Bianca didn't love her back, he knew she wouldn't change her mind.

This was the real deal.

Maggie loved Bianca like his dad loved Dixie and it hurt him to see his best friend in so much pain over Bianca's choice—to stay with Lena.

He also knew that Maggie had refused to voice her feelings for fear of rejection from her remaining friends. It happened with Bianca, the woman she admitted to loving, and he understood why she feared others would leave her after knowing the truth. He knew they wouldn't, but he wasn't the one dealing with her emotions and would have to deal with the ramifications.

Bianca had pushed Maggie aside even as Maggie tried to instill herself in Bianca's life. Maggie had even tried to help Babe herself. At Jamie's insistence, which made him cringe now, but she had.

Then Babe told Bianca who Bess was.

Bianca couldn't take all the blame for pushing Maggie aside.

Jamie knew that he had let Maggie down, and pushed her aside as well.

The minute Babe had come into his life he had pushed her aside to focus his attention on Babe and her problems. Maybe if he had been looking closer at his friend, his roommate, maybe she wouldn't be as shattered and broken as she was now.

He promised himself that he wouldn't let anyone hurt Maggie like this again. She deserved better than to be pushed aside. Bianca hadn't called or been around in almost a month.

Bianca and Miranda hadn't been around for almost a month.

_God…_Jamie could still remember how Maggie had reacted when she found out both Babe and David had kept Miranda from Bianca.

Unbeknownst to Bianca, Maggie had confronted both of her family members.

Jamie could still hear the slap Maggie had delivered to David's cheek. He also remembered getting himself kicked in the balls for trying to pull Maggie off of Babe.

It had been incredibly hot and painful.

Maggie had turned after delivering David one slap to the face for all the pain he had helped cause before turning to Babe. Instead of delivering the same treatment she started talking.

That should have been the first clue something was going to happen.

Maggie talked to Babe, retold her facts about how she had been Bianca's best friend. How Bianca had trusted her with her life and how she had gone and done this to her in return. Let her have bits and pieces of Bess' time and a small part in her life when she should have been there for every minute of her life. How she had taken the life Bianca had planned with Miranda from her, the plan she and Bianca had to raise Miranda.

It was then, that Maggie had lost it.

Before anyone could do anything Maggie had slammed Babe against the nearest wall and had delivered two punches before he could get there. When he tried to pull her back she had turned and hit him square in the jaw before kicking up as hard as she could. He had gone down and only been able to watch as Maggie tried to turn back to Babe.

David had tried to intercede Maggie's plan but found himself dealing with Jackson Montgomery.

To his credit Jackson thought that David was going to attack Maggie, unaware that Maggie had started it.

All hell had broken lose.

Kendall and Erica came in after Jackson.

Without David to stop Maggie, she had turned back to her cousin and been hit back. Babe wasn't going to go into this as a pacifist and that just seemed to egg Maggie on.

It was then that Jamie could have sworn he saw red in Maggie's eyes.

Maggie had smiled at Babe, a smile that still made him shiver, and thanked her.

Kendall and Erica, as well as David and Jackson watched as Maggie blocked the next swing and delivered two successful punches once again. One to Babe's ribs

"_You baby stealing bitch!"_ and another to the bent over _baby stealing bitch's_ face.

Only when Babe was on the ground and coughing from the assault did Maggie back off.

"_Come near Bianca and Miranda again, and I will make sure you never live to see another day." _Maggie had threatened before turning and walking through the small crowd that had gathered.

Unluckily for David and Babe, no one had seen Maggie's previous attack but them and Jamie, and Jamie wasn't saying a word. They could do little against Maggie, or press any charges. For, two days later Babe and David were both on trial themselves and hadn't the opportunity to.

Jamie wondered where that woman was. Where had the strong confident woman that had taken on her only two remaining family members and won, gone?

She certainly wasn't here! Because the woman in his arms was not the same. This woman's spirit was broken and each of her sobs broke his heart.

* * *

"It's time we get you out of the house." Jamie announced as he opened Maggie's door.

It had been two days since Maggie had told him about falling in love with Bianca. They had spent most of the day following her breakdown talking about everything he hadn't been aware of.

How close Maggie had been with Bianca before she moved out, how she had planned to leave town with Bianca when Miranda was born. How Bianca had slowly been drifting away from her after Miranda had 'died'. How Babe had taken over Bianca's life and Bess her every thought. Maggie didn't blame Bianca for that. She hadn't then and didn't even attempt to now. Not with the truth out.

Maggie told him how she had confessed to Bianca her love only to be shot down due to Bianca's commitment to Lena. How it had all, the dreams and her feelings, come to a head when she saw the picture in the paper.

It had been an emotional night, but one that Maggie needed and Jamie had been happy to provide. After all, he was more than willing to share cookie dough ice cream with Maggie and watch the young woman devour half of a large peperoni pizza.

The young man even watched cheesy romance movies with her until he couldn't take it and pulled out his personal zombie movie collection. It had been a night to remember.

Jamie hadn't had that much fun with Maggie in ages, and he hadn't seen her smile as much as she had—and genuinely smile—that much in far too long. Her laugh, he had almost forgotten how beautiful her laugh was. He vowed to make sure she laughed more often.

That had been two days ago. Now, after hardly seeing Maggie because of school and her part time job at the hospital, he knew she needed to go out.

Maggie Stone was in need of a night out on the town, and he, James Martin was just the man to help give her one.

* * *

It had taken him far longer than he thought it would to convince Maggie to come out with him. It had taken him a half an hour alone to get the older woman out of her bed and he had to wait another hour before she was ready to leave. If he didn't love Maggie as much as he did, he would have left the woman at home.

Then, Maggie had smiled as one of her favorite songs began to play and he knew the wait was worth it.

Reggie and Dani were shocked as they watched Maggie drag Jamie out from their booth out onto the dance floor. Jamie had made sure the two lovebirds were present tonight. They had been pleased to know Jamie was going to convince Maggie to come out for the night. They hadn't seen her in ages, like most of Pine Valley—or all of those that didn't go to PVU or the hospital.

Jamie had also been pleasantly surprised when Maggie asked if she could let a couple of friends from PVU know she would be going out tonight. Jamie had asked Maggie why she would even ask, and she explained she wanted to make sure it wasn't a night of roommate bonding.

He had laughed and winked at her, informing her that they had done the roommate bonding a long time ago. He had gotten a laugh and a slap to the arm for his trouble. The laugh was worth the slap that didn't even hurt much.

"Oh come on Martin I know you can dance better than this." Maggie teased as she took a hold of Jamie's shirt and pulled the young man against her as her hips swayed to the rhythm.

"Oh…you haven't seen anything yet Stone." Jamie teased back as he slipped his hands down to rest just below Maggie's hips. His hands rested low enough to be more than casual but high enough to be considered safe.

Maggie laughed with abandon as she slipped her hands into Jamie's back pockets and moved her body against his to the rhythm of the song.

It was amazing to be able to let everything go and just dance. To let herself laugh and smile and not pretend anymore was incredible.

The weight that had been suffocating her was gone. Her body was no longer on edge, always expecting to have to fight to defend herself, or run from the pain her love had been causing her.

She wasn't free from her love. That would never happen.

What she was free of was the fear of accepting for herself that love and expressing that love to others. Maggie wasn't sure what loving Bianca made her and she realized it didn't matter. She was secure in her love for Bianca and if given the chance she wouldn't let other's reactions push her into herself again.

Maggie threw her arms up into the air and spun around and moved to push her back up against Jamie, her fingers digging into the material of his jeans along his outer thighs. Her hips swaying back against his as she held him close.

With a smile she leaned her head back up against his shoulder and closed her eyes as she sang and danced and lived for the first time in so long. Too long was she a prisoner of her own mind.

_Feels so wrong and feels so right feels like insanity.  
_  
Insanity…something she didn't look forward to.

_I keep acting strange hoping that I'll change._

She had no reason to change and knowing that lifted a weight she hadn't even realized she had been carrying.

_Waking in a sweat from a burning dream and then look at all my friends I keep on pleasing them. _

With the other night, and Jamie's comforting words she knew she no longer had to hide.

_Caught up in the chaos of their minds. 'Ooo child the fear I have keeps me bound and keeps me gagged it keeps me pushing harder all the time. _

That fear that made her hide was gone and she was happy to see it leave.

"May I cut in?"

Maggie's eyes shot open and she felt her breath catch in her throat.

Bianca…

Maggie wondered if there would ever be a time that Bianca's beauty didn't make her breath catch. Or if the mere sight of the young Montgomery would forever make her heart race against her chest while it filled with such love and happiness.

"Bianca, sure. I need a drink anyway." Jamie pushed Maggie towards Bianca. "She's all yours."

Jamie stepped away from Maggie and made his way back towards the table with a smile on his lips.

Maggie shook her head and shot Jamie's back a glare before turning back to Bianca.

There was nothing to lose with dancing with her, was there? No, there wasn't. She hoped.

It wasn't as if Bianca hadn't spoken to her in weeks.

With a sigh, Maggie felt some of her earlier happiness recede, but refused to let it all go.

Instead she smiled and allowed a new determination to set in as she stepped closer to Bianca.

There was surprise within Bianca's eyes as Maggie moved further into her personal space.

"You know…cutting in requires that you actually attempt to dance with me." Maggie stated after several minutes of Bianca remaining still.

"I…" Bianca shook her head and smiled as she stepped up to meet Maggie.

The change between songs was quick and Maggie smiled as she listened to the song playing around them.

The quick tempo allowed her to step even closer to Bianca and hold the taller woman about the waist as Jamie had with her. Not too low but not too high either. With a quick pull Maggie had Bianca's body firmly pressed against hers as she helped Bianca move to the song—as it seemed the younger woman was once again stunned by her brashness.

Maggie knew Bianca tried to stop it, but as their bodies made contact there was the smallest of moans released from the brunette's lips before it was quickly swallowed. Maggie found this interesting and she bit her lip to keep herself from doing something she would regret. Instead of backing away, like Maggie was sure Bianca had expected her to, she moved closer—if that was possible.

There was not room enough to slip a piece of paper between their bodies as Maggie moved against Bianca. It wasn't long before Bianca didn't need her assistance in keeping up. It was when Bianca's thigh slipped between her own that Maggie had to keep herself from moaning this time. Her lip, which was more than likely going to be bitten through at some point tonight, was once again used as a distraction.

A distraction, apparently not only for herself, because Bianca's eyes remained fixed on her lips.

It was when the taller woman dipped her head down that Maggie's breath caught in her throat.

"I've missed you, Maggie." Bianca whispered into the blonde's ear.

It had been too long since she had spoken with Maggie. It wasn't that she didn't want to. She did! It was just that she had so little time. Her time was spent between meetings with her lawyers, work, and spending as much time with Miranda as humanly possible.

Bianca had to stop herself several times from calling Maggie to invite her over to spend the afternoon with her and Miranda. Maggie was just as busy as she was, and she knew Maggie would drop everything to be with her and Miranda. She knew that Maggie would do anything for her and her daughter.

It took Bianca a while to understand that Maggie would do anything she asked of her because she loved her. Maggie loved her as much as she loved Maggie. A love that was far more than just a friendly kind of love.

That knowledge was why when Jamie called her tonight she arranged for Kendall to watch Miranda. She needed to be sure. She needed this chance.

"I haven't been anywhere, Binks." Maggie replied as she tried to keep her heart from racing out of her chest and her skin from catching on fire as Bianca's breath wafted across her skin.

Maggie wondered how it was possible to try to keep herself from moving against Bianca's thigh, while all the while trying to at the same time.

"I know…I—I've wanted to call."

"Then why didn't you?" Maggie asked as she slipped away from Bianca a little.

"I didn't want to impose on you." Bianca quickly moved to eliminate the distance Maggie was trying to create by gripping onto Maggie's waist and holding her within arm's length, even as her body begged to have Maggie's against it once again.

"Impose?"

Maggie shook her head as she took a hold of Bianca's forearm and allowed her hand to slide down until she had a grip on Bianca's hand.

The music had once again changed and Maggie moved to accommodate the rhythm. With a quick squeeze Bianca let go of her waist and took hold of Maggie's hand.

"Yes, I didn't want you to drop what you were doing to…"

"To what?"

Bianca let Maggie move so her back was now lightly pressed against her front as they gently swayed to the slow song. Once settled against Bianca, she moved Bianca's arm to wrap securely around her waist as she held onto the brunette's hand.

"To accommodate me," Bianca admitted as she pressed her cheek against Maggie's hair.

"Bianca…"

Maggie couldn't have planned the change in music better. This allowed her to talk to Bianca, continue their dance—and their contact—while not having to look Bianca in the eyes.

"I know, Maggie. I know. I just…I didn't know how to call you. Not after everything that happened. I was afraid."

Maggie felt her heart clench. "Afraid of what?"

"That you wouldn't be there. That I had screwed up past the point of return this time." Bianca closed her eyes as she tightened her grip around Maggie, afraid the blonde would attempt to flee. She wouldn't be able to take it if Maggie left. Not now.

"I haven't gone anywhere, Bianca. I was waiting for your call."

Bianca's eyes opened like a shot and she spun Maggie around in her arms so the blonde was now facing her, their hands placed delicately against the other's waist. "You were?"

Maggie laughed and shook her head, "I wanted so desperately for you to call me. To ask me to come over. To talk, anything. When you didn't, I accepted that you didn't need me anymore."

"That's not true!" Bianca insisted her voice breaking as she held Maggie's gaze. "I still need you in my life Maggie. Always…I'll always need you in my life."

Maggie smiled sadly as she lifted her hand up to cup Bianca's cheek. "Not the way it was before, though. You don't need me as much."

Bianca shook her head vehemently as she brought her hand up to keep Maggie's against her cheek. "I need you so much more now, Maggie. I'm sorry I drifted. I'm sorry I didn't let you in when you asked me to. I do need you in my life. I miss talking to you about my day and hearing about yours. I miss hearing your voice and seeing you smile. I miss listening to your laughter and laughing at one of your corny jokes."

"My jokes are not corny." Maggie protested jestfully with a feigned pout.

Bianca laughed and shook her head as she moved Maggie's hand to her lips and kissed the blonde's knuckles. Bianca heard Maggie gasp and watched as her eyes darkened and watched every move her lips made. With a hooded gaze Bianca opened Maggie's palm and placed a kiss upon the soft skin.

"Bianca…" Maggie whispered her voice so full with desire.

Bianca couldn't help but continue. She placed one last kiss to Maggie's wrist before closing Maggie's hand once again. This time, instead of holding it against her cheek, she held it against her chest with both hands.

Maggie knew what was coming before Bianca could even say it. She saw it, clear as day, even in the dusk of the dance floor. Love. Desire. A love and desire she knew to be reflected in her own eyes.

"I love you, Maggie." Bianca whispered as she held Maggie's gaze. "I love you so much more than a friend. I'm so in love with you that it hurts sometimes."

Maggie had been right. Bianca admitted to loving her. The joy that encased her heart could not be contained. Her smile brightened and she stepped in closer to Bianca, shortening the distance that had grown between them during their conversation.

"I…" Maggie opened her mouth to return the declaration but found she couldn't. _Not yet._ "What about that woman…?" Maggie stepped away from Bianca, her smile slowly disappearing as the image of Bianca about to kiss that mystery woman resurfaced in her mind's eye.

Bianca was confused, she had been sure Maggie would return her declaration, she had seen it in her eyes, her smile, the way they made her face light up. Maggie was happy to know that she returned her feelings, but she wouldn't say it out loud.

Had she been too late? Had Maggie moved on already? Had she ruined her chance at true love? God she hoped not.

"What woman?"

"The one in the paper…"

_The paper…?_ Bianca's eyes widened. "Maggie there's nothing going on with me and Claire. She's my lawyer."

"What about Lena?"

Bianca watched as Maggie stepped away from her and it broke her heart. No matter how much Maggie loved her—she did, Bianca knew she did, she could see it, she could **feel** it—Maggie wouldn't get in the way of her decision. She wouldn't push. If she wanted Lena, Bianca knew Maggie would step aside so she could have her chance with the older immigrant.

Bianca stepped forward even as Maggie stepped back and held Maggie's hand against her chest still. She would not let go.

"No, Maggie. There is no Lena. I…we broke up when I wouldn't move to Poland."

Maggie's eyes were alight with hope again and Bianca would not see that hope die out. Not now. Not when she—when _they_ were so close.

"Oh, I…oh." Maggie didn't know what to say.

Bianca wasn't dating Lena. Bianca wasn't kissing any other women either. Bianca was single and was confessing her love for her.

Maggie smiled as she stepped back towards Bianca and opened her palm to rest against Bianca's collarbone.

"I'm so happy Bianca, I can't even…" Maggie shook her head and laughed as she put herself back into Bianca's personal space. With a smile and a quick slip of her hand into Bianca's hair she pulled the younger woman down.

When Bianca's lips were a hairsbreadth away from her own and they both had to fight to keep their eyes from closing, Maggie whispered, "I'm so madly in love with you Bianca, that I know what it's like to be insane. I…" Maggie's eyes slipped down to Bianca's lips before rising to her eyes once more.

"I'm an addict. I can't get enough of you, of being with you, even though these last few months it's physically hurt to not be able to touch you. To have you touch me but it hurt to be around you as well, thinking you didn't love me as much as I did you. But I kept coming back. I kept coming back expecting a different reaction, which made me insane…" Maggie laughed as she pulled Bianca the centimeter closer and kissed her lightly. "But god…it was worth it."

"Maggie…" Bianca whispered as her hand slipped away from holding the blonde's hand against her chest and moved to her hips to pull her closer.

"So worth it…" Maggie whispered as she brushed her lips teasingly against Bianca's lips twice more.

Then neither being able to keep themselves from pushing forward full steam ahead, they crashed their lips against the others. The moan that was released was indistinguishable but the fire that traveled through their veins was not.

"Maggie…" Bianca begged as she pulled away from the blonde's lips.

"Oh please, don't let this be a dream." Maggie begged as she kept her eyes closed and held Bianca against her.

"Oh it is a dream…a wonderful dream come true." Bianca intoned with a smile as she leaned down to capture Maggie's lips again.

"Can I go home with you?" Maggie asked, her insecurity slipping through for a moment. Hoping she wasn't moving too fast.

"Yes." Bianca smiled. "Miranda will be excited to see you in the morning."

Maggie smiled at the mention of the little girl and then smirked at the implication that she would be spending the night.

"And what is it that you have in mind for us Ms. Montgomery?" Maggie teased with a sly smile.

Bianca returned Maggie's sly smile. "Oh, just another dream of mine." Bianca leaned forward and brushed her lips against Maggie's before moving towards the blonde's ear. "One I can assure you was quite _interesting_."

_Sounds familiar_, Maggie thought with a smile and gasped as Bianca nipped at her earlobe before sucking on it. Her knees nearly gave out at the ministration.

"Oh god…time to go." Maggie grabbed a hold of Bianca's hand and pulled her towards the table where their stuff was waiting with a group of grinning friends and family.

Bianca followed with a joyous laugh and a shake of her head.

It had been so long, the wait for this, to feel Maggie's lips against hers again. A long wait to know that Maggie loved her as fully as she loved her. It truly was a dream come true.

Maggie had a point. They had gone back to each other time and time again looking for different results, knowing their wouldn't be—_**expecting**_ there wouldn't be.

That made them both insane by definition.

Yet, here they were about to go home to her apartment and a future she had only ever dreamed of sharing with the med-student.

They had tried again tonight. Not expecting a different outcome. They threw it all out on the line and this time they had been rewarded.

Maybe that's what love was. Maybe love was insanity. An insanity shared with someone just as insane as you. Willing to share one insanity and accept that there was only salvation and it could only be found in each other.

**THE END**


End file.
